Who would have thought?
by redCammie257
Summary: Dominic and Mia Torreto, along with Brian O'Connor have been in jail for 15 years now. Brian and Mia's daughter would be celebrating her 16th Birthday with the rest of the gang...If the government hadn't found her first and take her away. All these years and Roman is now the champ of street Racing in LA, well that is until a newbie, Mia look alike turns up...
1. Chapter 1

I've always been obsessed with cars. While girls my age wanted dolls, I wanted match box cars. While girls hoped to be princesses, I hoped to be a NASA car driver. They had magazines about makeup and clothes; I had magazines on cars and motors. To say the least I was a tomboy with a passion for cars. I turned 16, had been through that many foster homes I've lost count. The social workers had given up hope of me ever finding a home so live permanently in LA.

Because of Living on and off at LA I knew the guys at the local garage pretty well, that's how I learnt to build my own motor.

"CO"

"What!" I reply

"We're going to the street race tonight! You wanna come?" asks Dash

"Yeah! That'll be awesome!"

**Time lapse**

"Hey CO, they haven't got enough drivers, want to have a race?" asks Dash

"Awesome, but I don't have a car, nor the money to be able to race"

"Don't worry, I've got you covered"

**Roman POV**

A girls walks up to Nick with dash she reminds me of Mia Torreto. Man I miss her, her brother and Brian ever since they were chucked into jail 15 years ago. I never got to see their daughter Casey again after Hobbs found them.

Any way after a long discussion the girl gets into Dash's car that is waiting at the starting line. Now with 4 drivers Nick introduces the Drivers…

"First we have our champ ROMAN! (*massive cheers erupt*, yeah I'm that awesome) Then T.Y.L! Repcha! (and they thought my name was weird?)and last but no least our Newest of Newbies in Dash's car CO!(co? what the hell did that stand for?)

cheers cheers and more cheers, I need music.

\With my Speakers pumping, Nick yelled GO! We were off. I was in the lead, T.Y.L and COC behind me fighting for second position and Repcha left behind in the dust. Halfway through the race CO had taken over TYL.  
COC was now up my backside...WAIT! When did that happen?!  
I take my corner and then, what the hell! She's taken over me!

The final stretch and the newbie's still in front of me. I press my NO2. She then presses both her NO2 whilst im still scowling as I realise I pressed it to early. She whips past me and over the finish line. Urrgh! I lost to a newbie!  
I pull up and she's handing some of her winning to Dash and Nick. I get out a walk over; yep I really think she might be a Torreto.  
"Damn, I was beat by a newbie."  
"that's right you were!" she retorts back laughing.  
Wow and the attitude of Brian, "any chance your related to Brian O'Connor, cause girl, u the attitude of him!" she gives me a long hard stare  
"wouldn't know been in foster care all my life"  
hmmm whilst chocking on my words.  
"COPS ARE COMING!" and Rush, scramble, and well SHIT!

Damn those cops!  
"Dash, I'll meet you at your garage with the girl! Come on girl." As I start walking towardthe car I see Dash nod and rush off while the girl follows looking surprised and confused.

Away from rush of getting away from the cops Roman finally breaks the silence "so what's your name?"  
" Casey O'Connor" she says nervously. "Why?"  
"15 years ago My best friend and his girlfriend had just had their daughter when Hobbs, a cop crazy on catching them, captured him, her and her brother, none of the other close family could get the daughter before the cops took her away, never to be seen again." Gezzz that was really deep for me.  
"Sooooo...you think that I'm that daughter?"  
"Pretty sure."  
"How?"  
"You look like your mother, have the spunk of your father and drive like your uncle and Casey O'Connor was the name of my God-daughter."

…  
…

…  
"Oh"

**Should I go on? Should I leave it? It's up to you... Hope you liked**

**3 Red**

**Plus any suggestion and/or pointers, Feel free to post!**


	2. Chapter 2

20 minutes of hearing only her own breathing Casey breaks the silence,

"You know there's a faster way back right?"

"if you have a death wish yeah!"

"um… no…(is he thinking of going over a cliff or something?) I mean going past the Tran Jr. Chinese Restaurant."

"You don't know much about the street racing do you"

"What?"

"Well then, rules in ways to get a death wish, one, street races have 'territories' cross these, you need god to save your backside. Second, rat others out to the feds, not even god will save your ass, third rule, bet on anything that you don't have or willing to give away. Then hell will be heaven compared to what they will do, lastly, when racing kill anyone or cheat expect the same in return."

After a few minutes of silence Casey nodding with her eyes glazed over, finally spoke up "Sooo, I don't get why we can't go the other way?"

'She's a Torreto... & asking that question, sheesh!'

"Tran jr's territory is there."i say giving her the der look.

"Don't look at me like that! You never explained that!"

"No i made it crystal clear"

"Did not!"

"Did to"

"no you didn't"

And the conversation kept going like that as they pulled up at Dash's garage where Casey jumped out of the car spitting chips.

**Dash POV...**

I see Romans car come round the corner and pull up. As soon as it stops the passenger door swings open and out stalks CO spitting chips. Defiantly the most pissed I've seen her. I, of course tell Roman this, he gives me the finger and drives off while muttering something about stupid Torreto.

Where that came from i have no idea but okay.

Walking back inside to see CO at the door of the beer fridge getting out a bottle of, Juice? Yep, defiantly pissed, she's drinking juice!

"Hey Cassie wanna talk?"

"No" she spits

"Whoa girl! If I had known you would come back this pissed I wouldn't have let you ride with Roman!"

Lapsing into an awkward silence dash finally broke it with, "so you gonna tell?"

He got daggers rip him apart, okay not really but to any spectators they could have sworn that's what CO's glare looked like.

Sitting down, drinking her Juice after a few breaths she asked, "What do you know of the Torreto's Dash?"

At the word Torreto, Dashes head snapped over to her

"Why?"

Shrugging her shoulders "Roman said something bout them, who are they?

He looks at suspiciously then starts to talk "The Torreto's, well, their Royalty round here, or at least use to be, before Dom, the eldest, had to go on the run."

"Why was he on the run?"

"Wouldn't know…Mia, his sister and Letty, his girlfriend wouldn't tell. Then one day Letty wound up dead, everyone especially the feds were hoping he'd show up, he never did, well not as far as anyone knew. Then probably around month after Letty's death he was caught, sentenced and on his way to prison when Mia and her boyfriend an ex-cop Brian broke him out somehow. All three, on the run, wound up at Rio, where they pulled some big con. Nothing, no a whisper was heard from them after. Then a year after they were suddenly caught and sent to jail before you could ask what happened."

I finished and looked over to Casey, who was lost deep in thought.

"You ok CO?"

She looked up surprised then said in a soft in voice "Yeah, I better be getting home, see ya's tomorrow"

As Casey walks out, Tyler walks up and stands next to me

"What got up her butt?"

I look at him with an amused look then say in puzzlement "Don't know Tyler, Don't know."

_Torreto? Twice in one hour. I'm lucky to hear that name twice in one month let alone day._

**A/N's**

**Tyler is T.Y.L**

**I know its short but my families down to 1 computer, sooo yer its gonna be a slow process, I'll do my best.**

**Hope you like, any advice, (in how writing or on what i should do next) please shout out, I'm open for suggestions!**

**Thanks for the support guys!**

**Red out...**


End file.
